¿Por que?
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: "Desmond siempre penso con el corazon y no con la cabeza y aquello es lo que le cego ante sus falsas acciones" summary piece of crap xD ojala les guste :D


**Hello! aqui nadie se lee los ff en español y mucho menos si son de Desmond xDDD pero no importa en fin. Si no has jugado The Lost Archive ni lo leas porque es spoiler ._. bajo advertencia no hay engaño u.u**

**Lilith! me quedo bien rancio x.x no logre inspirarme lo suficiente perdon u.u aun asi espero sea un poco de tu agrado, ya no me salieron mas ideas xD y bueno por hay en este escrito tmbn hay unas teorias mias o preguntas k me he planteado que luego platicamos va? tkm y grax x tu apoyo :D salve L.S. que esperamos y al final te hayas arrepentido asi habras partido con dignidad TT_TT**

* * *

><p><em>-Aqui es donde entra en juego tu experiencia. Si nuestros experimentos en el Animus con Desmond no van bien lo sacaras de Abstergo. Llévalo a algún lugar donde se sienta cómodo revelando sus secretos. Tus asesinos te deberían servir.<em>

_-Dado que Desmond leerá nuestra correspondencia electrónica, nos aseguraremos de que las comunicaciones secretas entre los asesinos y tu no sean interceptadas. Una vez dentro, volveré para recoger las cintas del Animus. Procura parecer...disgustada. Tienes que actuar de forma convincente._

_-Desmond te llevara hasta el fruto. Tráenoslo directamente. Contamos contigo Lucy. Has servido bien a la orden de los templarios y jamás olvidamos la lealtad. Ah si. Cuando estés en su escondrijo quizá debas preguntar a los asesinos porque te dejaron sola tantos años._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No…esto simplemente no podía ser cierto, ¿qué clase de broma enferma era esta memoria?

-No es, maldita sea…-Rebecca cerro los puños con fuerza, era coña.

Shaun no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se mantuvo ahí parado viendo al monitor que ya no mostraba imagen alguna de la memoria de Clay Kaczmarek; trato de excusar lo que presencio con el argumento "¿cómo confiar en alguien que perdió la olla por estar tanto tiempo en el Animus?" ¿y si era mentira o una memoria alterada? Nah, precisamente por eso debían confiar en lo que dejo el sujeto 16, porque él pudo ver "la verdad" de este mundo. No podía creer que una de las pocas personas que él podía llamar "amiga" al final hubiese resultado en…esto.

William golpeo una mesa que se hallaba no muy lejos del Animus, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y deslizo ambas por su nuca suspirando frustrado y solo para terminar de desquitarse con algo pateo una silla que también estaba cercas de él, es que simplemente era ridículo. Para rematar la traición cometida por la asesina, el solo hecho pensar que durante años estuvo entregando prácticamente en bandeja de plata información crucial a los templarios…por eso siempre estaban pasos delante que los asesinos.

¿Como no sospecho de ella antes? Desde el supuesto "la cosa se complico William, no podre sacar a Clay de Abstergo por ahora…" hasta la notificación que llego de la nada sobre el fallecimiento en Agosto de Kaczmarek…maldita sea el podría tolerar muchas cosas pero la traición, el que le hayan visto la cara por tanto tiempo, y no solo a él si no a la orden entera…confió ciegamente en alguien con quien perdieron contacto por más de 10 años en territorio templario y el resultado fue en total jugada de jaque mate.

-A la mierda con esto…sácale de ahí-fue lo único que atino a ordenar después de patear aquel objeto.

Rebecca asintió aun con sentimiento de impotencia y rabia en ella, Lucy, su amiga, su compañera de aventuras por más de 10 años…ahora con esto, realmente no sabía si de verdad en algún momento de su vida la conoció tan bien como ella pensaba. Se acerco al ordenador que controlaba la maquina y después de teclear un poco la maquina se apago.

Desmond cogió aire de forma agónica, como si hubiese estado bajo el agua sin respirar. Miro hacia ningún lugar en específico y sus ojos claramente mostraban confusión con incredulidad.

William olvidando un poco el asunto de traición se acerco preocupado a su hijo el cual permanecía ahí solo recobrando al aire.

-¿Hijo?-hablo mas no recibió respuesta-Desmond-

-¡No!-Desmond se levanto de golpe importándole poco el mareo después de usar el Animus.

En respuesta a esto obviamente cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, que bueno que sabia meter las manos ._. . Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza negando su maldita realidad. Rebecca y Shaun no sabían que decir o hacer, ellos aceptaban lo que habían visto pero Desmond pareciese que no.

-Hijo cálmate-William trato de ayudar a Desmond a ponerse de pie mas fue rechazado de inmediato, pues el caído se alejo a torpes intentos de ponerse de pie, aun seguía perturbado.

-¡No es cierto!-Desmond negó con la cabeza, se acerco como pudo a una pared y se comenzó a levantar.

William sabia que esto estaba mal y sinceramente no podía culpar a Desmond por sentirse así, incluso si Lucy trabajaba para la orden del temple logro crear un lazo fuerte e irrompible con su hijo. Contando claro el pasado que compartían ambos en la granja; pasado el cual Desmond no podía recordar por culpa de Warren el cual tomo medidas preventivas y bloqueo de alguna forma aquellas memorias que tenia de esos días de convivencia con Lucy a los 12 años de edad hasta que escapo a Nueva York.

-¡Ella no…que mierda me has mostrado dieciséis!-Desmond sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviese hablando con alguien.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante esto, ¿estaba hablando con Clay?

-"_Ella no es quien crees que es", yo te lo adverti_-la voz de Kaczmarek llevaba un tono "te lo dije"; resonó en su cabeza como campanadas de iglesia.

-Pudiste…habérmelo dicho ¿no?-siguio hablando a la nada intentando inútilmente mantener el control.

-_Curioso lo que dices; si te lo hubiera dicho ¿me hubieras creído?, cuando se trataba de Lucy tu no pensabas con la cabeza, si no con el corazón Desmond y eso mi amigo es lo que no te dejo ver mas allá de la falsedad de sus actos, aquí el gran problema es que simplemente te enamoraste del enemigo, justo como tu antepasado Altair-_la voz de dieciséis se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar completamente en silencio

Exhausto se dejo caer deslizando su espalda en la pared cayendo al suelo, se quedo inmóvil pensando en lo dicho por Clay, tenía toda la razón, se enamoro, así de simple, puso toda su confianza en Lucy, no sabía porque pero desde la primera vez que la vio podía sentir algo en común con ella sin saber que era. Y ahora pensar que todo lo que paso, todo lo que hizo o dijo era falso, simplemente estaba negado rotundamente a creerlo.

William se preocupo mas dio por hecho que Desmond ya se había estabilizado así que opto por no agrandar lo sucedido.

-Es que no puede ser, esto no debe ser…hubiera visto sus intenciones-Desmond hablo bajo pero audible para los presentes.

-Tu "sexto sentido" aun no estaba bien desarrollado, supongo que fue por eso-Rebecca trato de complementar lo que había dicho el asesino.

-Ya caigo; si esta entidad Juno sabia que Lucy se iba a llevar el FdE en cuanto lo tuviéramos, por eso obligo a Desmond a…matarle-William miro el artefacto que estaba guardado en una caja obscura.

Shaun miro detenidamente a Desmond el cual aun seguía ahí sentado en el suelo callado como una tumba de nuevo, si querían ver la imagen de un hombre destrozado y confundido sentimentalmente él era el ejemplo perfecto en esos momentos.

-Bueno, debo de contactar al cuartel general, Rebecca acompáñame, no tardamos Shaun-el historiador asintió y se quedo en el cuarto con Desmond sin decir nada.

Desmond sabía que el que más le culpaba por la muerte de Lucy era Shaun y estar con él en el mismo cuarto solo le hacía sentir peor; seguía repitiéndose que lo de Lucy era mentira…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Shaun le saco de su trance.

-¿De que hablas?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Lo de Lucy es innegable y seamos honestos tú te convertiste en asesino no porque quisieras, lo hiciste por ella-continuo el historiador y pese a que sus palabras eran rudas no tenía intención de pelear con él.

-Yo si quise pero…aun sabiendo la realidad que envuelve a esta guerra yo…no tenia propósito y Lucy me lo dio-acepto rendido recordando la plática de "ya eres un asesino, solo te convertirás en uno aun mejor".

-Y ahora que ella ya no está quiero saber si de verdad aun contamos con tu apoyo en esta guerra Desmond-

-Bueno no te entiendo; primero cuando estaba en coma blasfemaste en mi contra por lo que hice a Lucy y no te culpo yo también me odio, pero ahora me hablas y hablas de Lucy como si no hubiera pasado una mierda-trato de hablar sin alterarse pero le resultaba imposible que Shaun le hablara como si nada.

Shaun le miro a los ojos como tratando de explicarle con un simple vistazo todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Desmond, de todos los asesinos que hay en la orden actual, me imagine a miles de traidores incluyéndote, pero jamás creí que Lucy resultara mejor actriz de lo que nunca pensé-Desmond no dijo nada, permaneció callado.

-Por eso ahora más que nunca quiero detener a esos bastardos templarios, ya han hecho suficiente daño-dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y dirigió a la salida.

Antes de irse del lugar se quedo quieto para finalmente hablar:

-Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. Ese es nuestro credo Desmond, lo que somos y lo que seremos hasta el fin de nuestros días; lamento lo de Lucy como no te imaginas pero ella así lo decidió y si es verdad que esa diosa Juno vio un futuro en el cual nos traiciona y por consecuente tu hubieras sido incapaz de detenerle por tus sentimientos, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido-Desmond siguió callado.

Maldita sea cuánta razón tenía; el jamás hubiera levantado su acero contra Lucy, simplemente no sería capaz incluso si eso significase entregar el FdE a los templarios.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de alguna vez haberla conocido en realidad-Shaun planto su mirada en el suelo para después salir del cuarto.

Eso había sido un "¿lo que paso fue lo mejor y ya no estoy enojado contigo?" sepa dios. Ahora solo quedaba ir al gran templo y seguir con esto hasta terminarlo, ni más ni menos. Se puso de pie decidido aunque inseguro; Shaun tenía razón él no quería ser asesino pero esa mujer le hizo aceptar su herencia, le convirtió de nuevo en aquello que él había abandonado años atrás; pero ¿por qué?.

Obvio que Desmond era clave en esta guerra, pues gracias a él se pudo localizar el FdE de Ezio y de hecho esa ha sido su única función desde que conoció a Rebecca y Shaun; entonces la incógnita: ¿Por qué Lucy se empeño con ayuda del efecto sangrado a enseñarle a combatir, a ser un asesino más allá del nombre? ¿Ella esperaba que Desmond la detuviese a la hora de que tuviera que llevarse el FdE por orden de los templarios? ¿Y si su verdadera intención hubiese sido morir a manos de él? ¿Qué al final se hubiese arrepentido de estar en el bando enemigo?

Tanto divagar le canso así que dando un ultimo suspiro y un "gracias por todo" a la mujer que amo en poco tiempo salió del lugar para reunirse con el resto.

REVIEWS PLEASE? saludos :D


End file.
